dragonball_zeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Author interview 1
The first ever interview with the author of DragonBall Zeron! Q: First of all, we want to know why you are planning on creating this epic series. Why? A: Um... well it is because Dragon Ball has been down a bit lately. Dragon Ball Z Kai was a new series, made to get people to watch Dragon Ball again. It has successfully worked, but the end of Dragon Ball GT has upset some fans, and many years ago, I was one of them. There are many stuff unexplained, and some are confusing. 3 was used in Dragon Ball Z to give an end to the Super Saiyan forms, which is more suitable then 4. 5 is the best suitable ending number for the Super Saiyan forms, which I gave in this new manga series. Also, Goku leaving was a downfall to some fans, and he doing everything alone is not right. Take Naruto for example, there are many people who do stuff, and many villians destined to fight each character. I am bringing the action back in DragonBall Zeron, but in a different way. The first saga is the Xicor saga, which everyone works to defeat just one villian, but now, after that saga, I am bringing many new villians. Frieza and his whole family gain incredible abilities after drinking the Suta, and fight the Z fighters each, like Gotenks, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo, who have also unlocked new forms, and have become more useful. So this is what I am trying to do, I am trying to make every character special to a specific extent, and make the series more serious. Now the written chapters released have gone up to chapter 20, where the Z fighters will fight the Tyrants of Lord Zeron, an ultimate battle that will decide who gets the Dragon Balls, the good or the bad. This is my reason, and my new creation of concept for the series. Q: Awesome! now I have to ask, how did you start making DragonBall Zeron? I mean how did you decide to make it?. A: By 2009, I had watched and known almost everything that happens it the whole Dragon Ball franchise. One day, me and my brother, who is also another author of DragonBall Zeron, were playing Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 3. We fought using some characters, which gave us the enthusiasm we needed to make the series. Then in 2010, we started making some new sketches, and we finally made DragonBall Zeron. Q: So now I ask you, who is this Lord Zeron that is the main antagonist of the series?. A: I can't tell you that, you would just have to wait and see. Q: Who inspires you to write these Dragon Ball manga? A: Akira Toriyama of course! he is my favourite, as his Dragon Ball manga is way better than mine, and I don't think I can ever be as good as he is. Q: And who is your favourite Dragon Ball character? A: I would say Gohan''.